


{005} Game

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Con Artists, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Star Wars Fictober Challenge, Day #5: GameThe Force is mumbo-jumbo -- the only magic that can help you survive is sleight of hand.





	{005} Game

"You slimy, no-good scum!" Lando pushes the lanky youth's arm away from where it's draped around the shoulder of a beautiful-but-bewildered Coronet-city boy who'd been leaning further and further away from the leer of the louche-eyed teen crowding him to the bar. "You've gotta lotta nerve showing your face here after what you pulled last week!" The rake disappears into the writhing crowd, and Lando turns big, sorry eyes onto the boy of sullied virtue. "Are you alright?"

Han—a conveniently rogue-eyed disreputable-looking scoundrel—slips out the side door and checks in his vest pocket.

Wallet. Chrono. Cufflinks. Commlink.

_Score_.


End file.
